“Dashboards” present visualizations, for example, in graph or chart form, of key performance indicator (KPI) metrics or information derived from business values or data stored in business databases. Such visualizations may be viewed (e.g., on a computer screen or other display device) by executives to obtain an overview of how a business is performing.
Different users within an organization may view a dashboard.
The applicants have recognized a need for methods and systems for providing a discussion thread to KPI information on a dashboard.